


Support, It's The Best Way To Go:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beating, Body Stuffed In A Barrel, Bruises, Ceremony, Children, Crying, Daugthers, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e04 Ka No'eau (The Painter), Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Gunplay, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Memorials, Minor Character Death, Moving On, Promises/Vows, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Singing, Sobbing, Team, Team as Family, Tears, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was an emotional wreck, when he & Steve came back from Colombia, He & his family arranged to have Matt's remains cremated, so Grace & he can have a part of Matt in Hawaii, & the other in New Jersey, What happens when Danny, & Grace breaks down?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	Support, It's The Best Way To Go:

*Summary: Danny was an emotional wreck, when he & Steve came back from Colombia, He & his family arranged to have Matt's remains cremated, so Grace & he can have a part of Matt in Hawaii, & the other in New Jersey, What happens when Danny, & Grace breaks down?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

It had been a emotional week, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams took part of his time off to be in New Jersey with his family, & then he returned, not sure if he was ready to come back to Five-O. His Ohana told him to take as much time as he needs, They can handle things out there for awhile. The Blond Detective was really lucky to have friends, who are family to him. He is learning not to take anything for granted anymore, Especially the gift of life.

 

Danny decided to honor his brother, by having a traditional Hawaiian ceremony, since his baby brother loved Hawaii so much. He was cremated, Part of him in New Jersey, Part of him in Hawaii, Since there couldn't be a viewing, thanks to the gunshot wounds, bruises, & the way his body was stuffed in an barrel. His partner, & best friend, Commander Steve McGarrett to arrange everything, & the others pitched in, where they could. The Loudmouth Detective knew that support, it's the way to go, cause his ohana cared so much about him, & Grace, They want to alleviate the pain, as much as they could, plus respect his wishes, & give him, & his daughter some time alone, before they held the services for Matt.

 

They held the service, where Danny managed not to break down, as he made his speech about his brother, He greeted Kawika, who said, "You have my deepest sympathies, My Brother", & he took the urn, & rode out, so Matt's ashes could be spread out everywhere in the ocean, & across the sky. Danny managed to choked back the emotion, as it was threatening to come up, But, what Grace said next, It was his undoing.

 

"It's okay, Danno, You can let go now, You don't have to be so strong, Uncle Matt's in a better place now, He is at peace", as tears was coming down her face, & she attempted to smile at him. "Oh, Gracie, Don't ever change, Okay ?, Let that big heart grow", He said, as he hugged her, & finally let the dam of emotion break, He was feeling better, & cleansed, cause he doesn't have to worry, & he doesn't have survivor's guilt now.

 

The Five-O Commander came up to them, & wrapped his arms around them, said, "You are not alone, Guys", The Seal hugs them to him, & added, "As long as we are here, You won't be", Officer Kono Kalakaua added, "That's right, We're family, Ohana, We will get through this together", as she adds her own hugs, & kisses Danny & Grace on the cheek. "We are here for you", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, & the handsome native took his stance next to the grieving father/daughter duo, & hopes that his zen-like approach transfers to them. "Never hesitate", Captain Lou Grover said, & the former leader of SWAT hugs them too, There was a moment of silence, Then Steve remembered Danny saying that Matt loves **_Stand By Me_** , & he began it, The Others joined in, Finally, Danny & Grace joined in too, They took one look at the ocean, & they left for the paddle out, & to begin the next part of their journey as a family.

 

The End.


End file.
